Someone Cares
by EvilCannibalPanda
Summary: Kyle ends up in the hospital, and guess who's there to keep him company? Or maybe he's just there to harrass him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo... This is my first fanfic in like four, maybe five months. And its my first time writing one for South Park. I dunno. But, yeah. So I wrote this Geometry class yesterday and typed it up today. Sorry if its suckish. I didn't actually go through and make corrections. I may improve it later when I get the chance. But for now, here ya go.**

Its so cold... So very cold. Whats wrong with me? Maybe its all a dream, or a nightmare perhaps. It must be. My fingertips, now my fingers, then my toes... My feet and hands; their not cold anymore. I can feel nothing, but yet, everything. I cant seem to think straight, I'm so exhausted.

Maybe I should close my eyes, just for a few minutes. My eyelids slip past my cornea and I'm shrouded in the darkness of my thoughts, not that I ever seem to leave them.

It's so peaceful. I imagine that this is akin to what marijuana does to a being, leaving one so numb and so happy, but so lost... Maybe...yes, I'll take a nap. I feel whatever tension that was leftover leave my body completely and my jaw seemed to unhinge as I was filled with what am going to call death, and all of its iciness. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Suddenly, I hear something in the distance, it was painfully muffled but I was partially sure that it was a scream. It wasn't until the relatively sharp sound met my ears that I realized the severity of my current situation and began thrashing fruitlessly with my arms and legs. I tried to call out for help, but my lungs were hit with ice cold and soon after I gave up, drifting into oblivion.

I felt my body regain consciousness and I fought with my eyelids for some time before they fluttered open slightly. I saw a blur of black against the bright lights of the room and immediately groaned and squeezed my emerald eyes closed. "S-Stan? If that's you, please just go... I don't want to see you right now," I forced out, my voice cracking a bit. I would be lying if I said I wasn't in pain.

There was an uncomfortable silence cast over the room before a nasally voice answered, somewhat bored, "Marsh told me to tell you that he couldn't make it. He also asked that I give his condolences or some shit. I don't know... But the truth is that he was too big of a pussy to see you hooked up to these damn IV's and either stayed home to mope like a baby, or went to Wendy's to fuck until he forgets all about his troubles that he left at the hospital."

I flinched. Whether from the surprise at not hearing my best friend's voice reply to my pitiful attempt at defiance, or from the blunt curses coming from my classmates mouth as soon as I reentered reality, I'm not sure. I opened my yes completely and took in the sight of a noirette sitting comfortably by my hospital bed, one leg over the other and arms crossed, dark azure eyes never leaving the tiny television screen that was currently showing a rerun of what I assumed was Red Racer.

What the hell was _he _doing here? I thought our sides weren't on speaking terms or something. I wasn't exactly sure _why _that was, but Stan had assured me that it was for good reason. I took note of the "What The Firetruck" Smosh endorsed shirt he was wearing and the ripped up skinny jeans that looked to be maybe a size too small, as they were squeezing his waist and legs (not in unattractive way, though, I had to admit). And realized that Craig was wearing my clothes. I scrunched my nose and narrowed my eyes.

It wasn't so much that I was upset than it was that I was confused. "Craig...," I started. He flashed his eyes in my direction for a second acknowledging me before returning them to the screen. I frowned a bit, wondering if that was my cue to go on. I sighed. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my classmate when hes in the hospital?" He snapped. I averted my gaze to the IV in my wrist, then remembering my fear of needles, decided that wasn't best idea and looked up at the oh so captivating television instead.

"Yeah, but I thought our 'groups' were in the middle of some war or whatever. Speaking of, where is everyone?" I asked.

"...Their not in a war. And it doesn't necessarily involve everyone. Just me, Stan, and yourself. But my friends can never turn down a fight, physically or verbally, so... Yeah. And if by 'everyone', you mean that McCormick kid and fatass, they went to get something to eat." He replied, not missing a beat. I stared at him for a moment, trying to take in what he had said. Stan, Craig, and I were in a feud? Why was I involved? What the hell did I ever do to Craig? Wait... If I did something to upset him, then why was he here right now? Before I could voice my thoughts, he spoke again. "What did he do?" He asked, focusing his full attention on me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't act stupid, Broflovski. What did Stan do? I know he had to have done something to make you flip and attempt suicide," he replied, his gaze hard and never wavering.

"Wha-? I-I... What makes you think I attempted suicide? And why do assume Stan has something to with it?" I retorted, slowly losing my cool. Who did Craig think he was? Making fucking assumptions like that, as true as they were. Oh, yeah. He's Craig Tucker. He doesn't need a reason.

He just continued staring at me like before. He knew. And he wasn't going to let this go so easily.

I let out a sigh as I tried slipping further under the unfamiliar-like covers. "He... He didn't necessarily do _anything._ I just... Well, he's always ditching me for Wendy, ya know? Saying it cant be helped, and that its just a cover up. He keeps saying that it means nothing, but I know it means a lot more than he lets on..." Then it hit me what I had said without thinking. "AH! I didn't mean that! Shes not a cover-up, I mean... Stan, he's not gay!" My face flushed whenever I saw Craig lean back and snicker.

"Calm down, Kyle. You think I didn't already know that? I _know _Stanley's little secret. Maybe nobody else has noticed, but hell, its been obvious to me ever since we were in like middle school." He replied calmly. Then he chanced a glance in my direction and, noticing my blush, snorted. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone."

At that, I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks, Craig." He smirked in response. "By the way..." I started. "Why exactly are you wearing my clothes...?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... God, I feel awful about that last chapter. I mean, my writings not perfect. But it's usually a bit better than that. I hope this chapter is better than the last. This is the final part, thank you for reading. And hugz and a billion thank yous to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this on your story alerts :D Didn't think this story would get as much feedback as it did. WOW! Thanks again! ^^**

**Disclaimer: don't own South Park, obviously.**

**P.S.: I reuploaded this with some much needed corrections...**

Craig didn't get his chance to reply to my previous question regarding his apparel of choice, for as soon as the thought left my mouth, an orange-clad blonde and brunette asshole burst into the room. Kenny's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled his signature smile and bound toward me like a lost puppy reunited with its owner. The blonde pulled me into a giant hug that took me by slight surprise. He kept squeezing and saying warm, cheerful things like, "welcome back, Kyle!" and "so glad you're okay."

Suddenly, the warmth vanished (and oxygen in my lungs returned) and I looked toward my previous attacker. I cocked an eyebrow as I realized the reason for the abrupt end of the hugging session.

A very annoyed looking noirette had him by his hood as he dragged him away. "You should be more careful with him, fucktard," Craig scolded at an irritated looking Kenny. But nonetheless, the blonde sheepishly looked at me and mouthed an apology.

There was an immensely awkward silence that fell over the room afterwards, before the noirette ran his fingers clumsily through his hair and sighed. "I'm going to go smoke... Anyone got a light?" Cartman fumbled in his pocket for a moment and withdrew his cheap red Bics and tossed it to Craig's open palm.

After the door closed, we all waited in silence to make sure he was really gone. When we heard his footsteps fade into those among other visitors and doctors, Kenny let out a long whistle.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked. I shrugged, just as confused as my friend.

"How long has he been here anyway...?" I questioned, rather curious of the secretive teen who was acting peculiar... More so than usual.

"Dude, he's been here for like four days. He was the one who pulled you out from the water after all," Kenny said with a shrug. This only made me more curious than before.

"He...did?" I asked. To be quite honest, since I had awoken, the thought of how I actually came to be in this hospital bed had never even crossed my mind. As always, I assumed Stan had something to do with it. Like always, I thought bitterly. I depend on Stan far more than I should.

"Yeah! He jumped in after you and rushed you to the ER," he said, regarding my last question. "We just found out that you were here like yesterday. When we showed up, he was sitting there all solemn looking. I dunno, the kid kinda creeps me out..."

I couldn't help but ponder this thoughtfully. I didn't think Craig knew I even existed. He would barely give me the time of day as it was, now I find out he saved my life? What the hell? Not that I was really complaining or anything. Actually, I felt a bit touched... As I sat thinking, boring my green eyes into the alabaster wall opposite me, Cartman chimed in.

"Yeah, and the fag looked pretty wore out. Guess he hadn't bathed since he got here. So I thought I'd do my good dead of the day and brought him some of your clothes to wear after he got out of the shower. Hope you don't mind," Cartman said with a cheeky smile.

That made my eyes lose focus of the wall and shoot a glare at the boy I depised so much. "You went in my room?" I fumed. "Did you touch anything?"

"Nah. Just grabbed your clothes and checked your diary for spelling errors. Your grammar is great by the way. But ya know, Kahl... You never told us you and Stan were fuckbuddies?"

I stared at him, trying to call his bluff. Though I didn't actually own a diary, I still contemplated the off chance that he had found out via other methods. I mean, Stan and I had been 'doing it' for a little over two months now. And Cartman isn't exactly oblivious. I searched his chestnut eyes with my own emerald ones, waiting for a slip up.

Finally, I heard Kenny laugh. "Dude chill, he's joking. I went with him, and I didn't let him touch any of your stuff. I promise." I looked into Kenny's knowing eyes and let a smile adorn my tired face.

"Hey, could you guys give me a few moments alone? I'm still not exactly awake yet..." I asked with a sleepy smile replacing my previous bright one. They nodded and took their leave, promising to return later. The door closed, casting me into the silence of my own thoughts.

I lay there watching the television for a few minutes before I fumbled with the remote beside my bed and eventually clicked the power button.

I tried to register what all had happened, but my dull thoughts kept leading right back to Stan. Stan... My super best friend. My sort of boyfriend...who couldn't choose between me and some whore. I mentally slapped myself at that lost thought. Wendy wasn't a whore. In fact, she was far from it. Actually, I rather liked Wendy. I just hated that she had constant easy access to the one thing that I wanted. Or...did want. I'm not sure if I even love Stan anymore.

I remember the phone call that had ended badly, the one that made me ignorantly throw myself into deaths cold embrace. I had been casually talking to Stan about the science project we were supposed to work on together, and when we should meet up. Then I heard a cute giggle in the background that could only belong to one person: Wendy.

I felt my face drop and I started yelling at him for some reason. I could hear him shut a door, most likely having stepped outside. He tried to calm me down, but I thought I had every right to be mad. Eventually, he reached his boiling point as well. Stan's usually a pretty laid back guy, so pissing him off is one of the hardest and worst things you could do.

Insults were thrown back and forth, name calling ensued, and curses were spewed left and right. Eventually, he ended it with, "You know what? Your more of a girl than Wendy is. So until you take some fucking midol or something, don't bother talking to me. I'll be with Wendy when you want to apologize." I heard the dial tone and I sat with my cell phone to my ear, stunned. My mind went blank. A horrible feeling of regret, pain, and utter fury creeped into my chest area. And then...I lost it.

I vaguely remember throwing my phone at the wall, and holding my head between my hands, buried in my knees as I cried uncontrollably. Then suddenly I was running. No jacket, no shoes, I'm not even sure if I was wearing socks. But I ran so fast down the road, ignoring anyone who happened to be out at that time of night.

I had no idea where I was going until I reached a sign that: Starks Pond. I slowly came to a stop at the banks edge. I sighed. I was so tired of only being second for Stan.

I had given up everything for him, and I just couldn't understand why he couldn't do the same for me. My parents had all but disowned me when I came out to them, but I fought through all of the awkwardness and pain because I knew it was all okay. I knew Stan was there for me.

I had always depended on Stan and I know that somehow, I always will. But it was clear to me that this relationship was one-sided... All I've ever wanted in life were two things: my mothers approval, and Stan Marsh. And seeing as I had given up number one for number two...

I felt so lost. My parents behavior toward me, the constant homophobic torment at school, my not-so boyfriend... Everything just seemed to be for nothing. All my attempts at happiness were in vain. It was at that time that I halted my thoughts, sighed, and smiled. The smile still in place, I turned around and fell backward into the depths of Starks Pond.

* * *

><p>"Kyle? Hey, Kyle, wake up," a voice sounded through my mind. Unaware that I had even fallen asleep, I gently tore my eyes open.<p>

"Craig?" I asked, my blurry eyes settling on a tall noirette.

There was a small pause before I heard the tone of voice change to a bitter one. "No. Stan, actually." Shit. I needed to learn how to get names right.

My eyes became less blurry and I noticed Stan beside me, eyes downcast in some emotion I couldn't comprehend. Then I noticed Craig, slightly smirking and looking into a far corner with much interest. For whatever reason, I felt much better with Craig in the room as well. I watched as his eyes shifted slightly and met mine as he caught me staring. I blushed and returned my attention to my seemingly oblivious boyfriend.

"Stan... I don't want to talk to you. Just go," I said sternly. I felt his warm hand reach for my somewhat cold one, and he forced our fingers to interlace.

"Kyle, dude, look at me," he pleaded. I turned my head, refusing to obey. He gently placed his finger under my chin and led my head in the direction he desired it. Those sea blue eyes... I could get so lost in them. "Look... Some things were said that shouldn't have been, and I want to apologize. Look, Kyle... I... Ugh, Craig, could you please just get the fuck out?" he said, obviously finding it hard to make his feelings public...

"No, Stan. If you can't say in front of others, then don't bother saying it at all," I shot at him. I had meant it, but it was also a desperate attempt to keep the other boy in the room.

My boyfriend stared at me long and hard before deciding it was best to do what I say. He sighed. "Dude... Like I said, I'm sorry we argued like we did, I really am. I didn't mean half the shit I said. I swear. I just... I love you, Kyle. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that." His words were made more sincere by his shining, truthful eyes. I felt a tiny smile tug at the corners of my lips. "But..." he continued and my smile instantly vanished. "I can't break up with Wendy. Not just yet, I mean." That was all I needed to hear. I could almost feel my heart break in two and I held back tears.

"S-Stan?" he looked at me, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "J-Just... Get the fuck out. Now." His face dropped, and after a moment he squeezed my hand tighter and profoundly shook his head. It was almost cute. Almost. "Get. Out!" I seethed.

After another moments hesitation, he silently stood and made his way to the door, only looking back once.

Another awkward moment and I heard the faint sound of chuckling. I snapped my head to the side and saw Craig standing there, laughing. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before; it was actually quite nice, and it made me want to join in. Nevertheless, "What the hell are you laughing at?" I faked irritation.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I've just always hated that kid." He took Stan's previous spot beside my bed and sat.

"What did he do to you?" I asked curiously.

"...I could be a smart ass here, but... Oh fuck it. You really wanna know?" he asked, all humor aside. His dark eyes gave off the sense that his response could life-threatening. Or, at the very least, something very important. I hesitated, actually mulling over whether I really wanted to know or not. Eventually, I nodded. My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Well, you see Broflovski... Marsh has something. This something is, to put it the simplest of terms, the most amazing thing in the world. And I just so happen to want this 'possession' of his more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole entire life," he said all this with a somewhat far off look in his eyes.

"...Do you... Craig, do you like Wendy...?" I asked, wondering if it were true. It actually kind of hurt for some reason, thinking of him obsessing over her. Geez, what was so great about her anyway?

I was shaken from my thoughts by a small chuckle, and suddenly... Lips were pressed against my own. I tried to gasp in shock, but couldn't. After a moment, I kissed back and immediately prior, Craig tangled his fingers into my red locks and moaned into my open mouth. I tried to do the same, desperate to get him as close as possible, but the IV prevented it. So I settled my hand on his cheek instead.

Slowly, we pulled away from each other in need of oxygen. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. And... It felt so right. Something about this moment, being with Craig Tucker... It felt perfect. And I can't remember ever being happier. I could see the smirk on his lips as he said in a low, heartfelt tone, "Silly, Kyle. Don't you know...that someone cares."

**Pretty please leave me a review telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
